purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Into Darkness/Characters
Last Update: 09/02/18 __NOEDITSECTION__ This is a list of characters that have appeared in the game Into Darkness. Other pages of interest are Into Darkness/Cast and Into Darkness/Characters/Synopsis Key Brentwood The first group who appear. Addison brought Elliot to her camp after knocking him out. Coastline Boulevard Survivors who hid out inside beach homes on the coast. Sadie's Family A young survivor, Sadie, takes care of her little brothers (7 & 12) while also managing a leadership role at Coastline Boulevard. The Outcasts A group of survivors who are outcasted because of their differences in the former society. They come together to create a new world. Derrik's Family Derrik (25) and his girlfriend, who's atleast 30 years older than him. Abandoned Union Rather powerful group of survivors who luckily want to serve and protect rather than kill. Spring's Oasis A small duo found at an oasis. Withershire Cattle Farm Randy is a farmhand on Withershire Cattle Farm. When the community began working with The Rebels, Addison went to the farm to see if they could join forces again only to find Randy and Logan dead and Yvone's body missing. Millain Family The owners of Withershire Cattle Farm. Yvone (65), Billy (72) and their grandson Logan (18). The Salvation Antagonists who attack the Abandoned Union and want to take over their lands. Rusty's Barbers Shop Characters found inside a barber shop who are apart of the salvation, although don't seem to follow their mindset. Evolution Federation Another group who also appear to clash with The Salvation. The Republic A strong, vicious and gunsblazing group. They take no prisoners and want to take over the united states. Risen Ashes Republic Northern Prison Community After discovering a prison, these survivors are found inside. Some of them are former prisoners. The Orphans Young children featured in the Into Darkess: Orphans DLC. The Hounds Antagonists. Yellow Shores Pierside Reece and Jane help run the pierside, which has boats that trade with places further south in the USA or travel overseas to Europe. Amira's Family Amira's family own the pierside and handle the difficult job it brings. She lives with her husband Charlie and son Carl. North Atlantic Ocean Yordi's Pirates Antagonistic Pirates who sail the sea and occasionally come across boats to attack. Newport, Wales Usk Community Market Situated in Wales, United Kingdom this market is a small and tight community who appear to have no trouble. It's overlooked by the kingdom. The Kingdom Leaders of a rather large area in Wales, the queen and her son live in a large complex with their pet pig, Pork. Willy's Group Antagonists from Wales, United Kingdom. They want the riches and supplies that Queen Fox overrules. The Keepers Antagonists. A group of men who've been scouting the Yellow Shores pierside for weeks now ready to attack. The Dogleg The Bloody Marys Antagonists. An American group of women who kill men and take women back to their compounds to turn them into one of their own or sacrifice them to an unseen "god". Animals Molly is a cow from the Withershire Cattle Farm and Pork is Queen Fox's companion. The Rebels A group of survivors who plan on taking down The Risen Ashes Republic Category:Into Darkness